


I'm not in the fucking mood

by beingmymythicalbest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Sad?, Scared!Niall, Violent!Liam, abusive!liam, dont hate me, drunk!liam, trigger warning, wow this was really hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingmymythicalbest/pseuds/beingmymythicalbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Trigger warning: Physical and verbal abuse, alcohol problems, graphic violence.</p><p>Niall can't stand Liam sometimes. He's a big fucking asshole and Niall can't express that enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not in the fucking mood

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend suggested this a while ago, and I never got around to writing it because it just hurts right in the feels but I did and please don't hate me! Btw, I in no way encourage or support these kinds of relationship. It's just an idea I thought would be interesting to write about. If you think you're in an abusive relationship then you need to get help from a professional, to make sure you don't get hurt.
> 
> ****If you were wondering, yes, this did have a second chapter, but I didn't bother continuing the story and I lost interest, so I made it into a one shot. No revisions have been made to the first chapter, and I will not be continuing this one.

Niall had just gotten home from work, it was about 5 in the afternoon and he was tired and exhausted from all he'd done today. He worked as the head supervisor at one of Wolverhampton's most successful banks.

Niall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, kicking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. When he walked into the kitchen a horrible stench met his nose, and he scrunched up his face in disgust. It smelled like alcohol. When he turned his head it was evident that someone certainly had been drinking, since there was an empty bottle of vodka on its side set on the counter and about two plates and one mug shattered on the floor. 

Niall knew automatically that it was Liam who'd been drinking. He hated when Liam drank, mostly because of who he became when he did. Niall grabbed the broom and the dust pan, deciding to clean the mess up and avoid Liam for the rest of the night. His plan was suddenly corrupted when he was throwing away all the glass and he heard the loud stomping coming from the stairs. 

Let me tell you a bit about him and Liam, though. They got married ten years ago, they were the happiest couple you could ever imagine back then. Liam, though, had starting drinking more and even started smoking. Niall didn't mind the smoking, but he couldn't handle drunk Liam. They had four kids. Their oldest, James, didn't live with them. He'd already finished college and had married his long time boyfriend, August. He was just about to turn twenty five. Their other children were Oliver, who was eleven, Joy, who was ten, and Tessa, who was five. They were currently staying at grandma Payne's house because Liam had been acting like a real arse lately, and Niall really didn't want them to see their father like that. 

Liam came stomping down the stairs, stinking of booze and cigarette smoke, yelling incoherently about the plates that had been dropped on the floor. Niall scoffed softly and grabbed his glass of water, drinking it slowly and making his way to the living room to watch tv for a while. Liam, of course, followed suit, sitting much too close for Niall's liking.

"I missed you, baby," he slurred and hiccuped softly, leaning down to nibble on Niall's earlobe sloppily. Niall pushed him away and frowned up at him. 

"Please don't, Li, I'm not in the mood." Niall said sternly, scooting away from him. Liam frowned deeply and went to sit on his knees, crawling towards Niall and pushing him down against the couch, kissing him hard. Niall turned his head and pushed hard at his chest, only managing to disorient Liam. He stood, looking at Liam with a disgusted look in his eyes. 

"You're drunk, I'm not in the fucking mood." Niall raised his voice, watching as Liam stood, huffing out angry breaths through his nose and towering over Niall. 

"Don't talk to me like that," Liam growled and pushed at Niall's shoulder. Hard. Niall was taken back by the sudden push, which sent him stumbling backwards. In all the time they'd been married not once did Liam dare lay a hand on him in such manner, not even when he was drunk. Niall looked at him wide eyed and angry, slapping Liam across the face. 

There was a red mark forming on Liam's cheek. Liam just chuckled and rubbed at the spot where Niall hit him.

"You little fucking bitch!" He growled even deeper, smacking Niall harder.  
Niall whimpered and stumbled down to the floor, holding his cheek and trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Liam grabbed Niall's bicep with a bruising grip, throwing him against the wall. Niall yelped loudly, not being able to control the sobs escaping his lips and the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"What makes you think you can hit me like that?" Liam yelled and got right up in Niall's face, holding him tightly against the wall. He pushed Niall back down, kneeling down and grabbing Niall's jaw firmly, making him look him in the eyes. 

"Fucking prick, do you think you're stronger than me? You suddenly feel like you want to test that?" Liam slurred angrily, completely overlooking how Niall was sobbing and screaming for him to let go. Liam stood and kicked Niall's side, ride under his rib cage, repeating the action a few more times. The house was filled with loud cries and pleads, not a pretty sound at all. 

Niall barely had the strength to lift himself up, let alone fight back. He sobbed uncontrollably and tried his best to lift himself just slightly. 

"Liam, please, I-I'm sorry," he screamed back at Liam. Niall had managed to stand on his hands and knees, leaning against the wall for support. Liam delivered another swift kick to Niall's stomach which made Niall screech and fall to the floor to gasp for his breath. Liam dropped to his knees and flipped Niall over, punching his jaw in pure anger. 

Once Liam saw the blood start dripping down Niall's cheek from his lip and onto the floor and the blood from his cheek bone he suddenly realised what he was doing and his eyes went wide. Niall was on the brink of unconsciousness, his vision hazy and his breathing staggered. 

"Oh my god.." Liam said softly, feeling strong panic start to fill him. He took Niall in his arms just as his eyes closed, Liam starting to cry himself. 

"No, fuck! I'm so sorry, baby!" Liam sobbed loudly, crying into Niall's chest and pulling him closer. He could feel regret and sorrow, as well as panic, start filling him up from the inside. He'd really fucked up this time. Liam stood and set him on the couch, wiping at his face and grabbing his phone, quickly dialling 911. It was the only think he could think of. 

Liam had to think fast, he couldn't just tell them he was drunk and beat Niall until he blacked out. He'd decided that Niall had just fallen down the stairs, yeah, that'd be good. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the lady on the other end started speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want more, guys!!! xx


End file.
